deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note: The Musical/Cast and Crew
Japanese cast Kenji Urai first production currently |height = 181cm ( ) |family = |occupation = Actor, Stage actor, Voice actor |works = }} Kenji Urai played the role of Light Yagami in the Japanese language production of Death Note: The Musical in 2015 and 2017. He was double-cast in the role along with Hayato Kakizawa. ;Relevant articles * Interview: 『デスノート THE MUSICAL』は「より深く進化した」、浦井健治インタビュー（上）, IdeaNews.jp, August 10, 2017. * Interview: カッキーと「ありのままの自分以外は何も出せない」と、浦井健治インタビュー（下）, IdeaNews.jp, August 11, 2017. * Interview: 『デスノート THE MUSICAL』豪華鼎談！　浦井健治×柿澤勇人×小池徹平が作品の魅力をたっぷり語る！, Spice, April 13, 2017. Shared interview with Hayato Kakizawa and Teppei Koike. ;External links * Wikipedia: Kenji Urai * IMDB: Kenji Urai * Twitter: Kenji_Staff * Asian wiki: Kenji Urai Hayato Kakizawa first production currently |height = 175cm ( ) |family = |occupation = Stage actor |works = }} Hayato Kakizawa played the role of Light Yagami in the Japanese language production of Death Note: The Musical in 2015 and 2017. He was double-cast in the role along with Kanji Urai. ;Relevant articles: * Interview: 「涙、涙の初日でした」、『デスノート THE MUSICAL』柿澤勇人インタビュー（上）, IdeaNews.jp, August 14, 2017. * Interview: 「『フランケンシュタイン』の歌は、難しかった」、柿澤勇人インタビュー（下）, IdeaNews.jp, August 15, 2017. * Interview: 『デスノート THE MUSICAL』豪華鼎談！　浦井健治×柿澤勇人×小池徹平が作品の魅力をたっぷり語る！, Spice, April 13, 2017. Shared interview with Kenji Urai and Teppei Koike. ;External links * IMDB: Hayato Kakizawa * Asian Wiki: Hayato Kakizawa Teppei Koike first production currently |height = 167cm ( ) |family = |occupation = Actor, singer |works = }} Teppei Koike played the role of L in the Japanese language production of Death Note: The Musical in 2015 and 2017. ;Relevant articles * Interview: 「磨きがかかって楽しい」、『デスノート THE MUSICAL』小池徹平インタビュー（上）, IdeaNews.jp, August 17, 2017. * Interview: 「受賞、中途半端じゃなかったと救われたような」、小池徹平インタビュー（下）, IdeaNews.jp, August 18, 2017. * 小池徹平が舞台「デスノート」で驚いたこと, J-Wave, August 22, 2017. About Teppei's Tokyo Morning Radio interview. * Interview: 『デスノート THE MUSICAL』豪華鼎談！　浦井健治×柿澤勇人×小池徹平が作品の魅力をたっぷり語る！, Spice, April 13, 2017. Shared interview with Kenji Urai and Hayato Kakizawa. ;External links * Wikipedia: Teppei Koike * Official website: teppei.fanmo.jp Fuka Yuzuki first production currently |height = 154cm ( ) |family = |occupation = Actress, singer |works = }} Fuka Yuzuki is a Japanese actress and singer who portrays Misa Amane in the Japanese language production of Death Note: The Musical in 2015 and 2017. ;External links * Asian Wiki: Fuka Yuzuki * Momoiro Clover Z Wiki: Fuuka Yuzuki * Twitter: fuka_yuzuki * HoriPro profile: Yuduki Fuka * Japanese Wikipedia: 唯月ふうか * Blog post: 「DEATHNOTE the musical」全公演終わりました！, September 26, 2017. * Blog post: デスノート残り3公演です(T_T), September 22, 2017. * Blog post: デスノート大阪公演終了！！, August 23, 2017. Megumi Hamada first production currently |height = 165cm ( ) |family = |occupation = Actress, singer |works = }} Megumi Hamada is a Japanese actress and singer who portrayed Rem in the Japanese language production of Death Note: The Musical in 2015 and 2017. ;External links * Twitter: megumihamada * HoriPro Profile: Hamada Megumi * Official fanclub: fc.horipro.jp/hamadamegumi * Japanese Wikipedia: 濱田めぐみ Korean cast Kim Junsu first production currently |height = 175cm ( ) |family = |occupation = Singer, stage actor, dancer, model |works = }} Kim Junsu is a South Korean singer-songwriter, dancer, and stage actor who played the role of L in the Korean language version of Death Note: The Musical in 2015 and 2017. Before performing in musicals, he was a massively popular kpop star, and he was the main star power in the Korean-language productions of Death Note: The Musical. It was announced April 6th, 2015 that Junsu was cast in the role of L.JYJ's Junsu Cast in Musical Adaptation of "Death Note", Soompi, April 5th, 2015. Junsu's final performance before serving mandatory military duty was for Death Note: The Musical in January 2017.JYJ's Junsu To Enlist Next Year Following End Of "Death Note" Musical's Revival Production, Soompi, October 27, 2016. Junsu enlisted on February 9th, 2017.BIGBANG's T.O.P And JYJ's Kim Junsu Officially Enlist In The Army, Soompi, February 8, 2017. Following his enlistment, Junsu continued to do occasional performances with the military, including the songs Stalemate and Playing His Game.JYJ's Junsu Continues To Sing And Dance Even When He Is In The Military, Hello Kpop, May 27, 2017. ;External links * Wikipedia: Kim Junsu * Twitter: 1215thexiahtic * Namu.wiki: 김준수(JYJ) * Playing His Game military performances: ** April 28, 2017/alt/alt 2 at the Gunpo Azalea Festival ** May 20, 2017 at Gyeonggi Southern Police Agency Hwasung Station Event ** June 28, 2017 at the Gyeonggi Provincial Traffic Safety Fair ** July 17, 2017 ** September 16, 2017 at Gwangho Lake Park ** June 3, 2017 at Gyeonggi Southern Police Agency Public Relations * Stalemate military performances: ** September 16, 2017 at Gwangyo Lake Park Walking Tour ** September 22, 2017 at the Jeongok Port Safety Culture Festival Hong Kwang-Ho first production currently |height = 177cm ( ) |family = |occupation = Actor, Stage actor, Voice actor |works = }} Hong Kwang-Ho (홍광호) is a South Korean musical stage actor who portrayed Light Yagami in the 2015 Korean-language version of Death Note: The Musical. External links * Wikipedia: Hong Kwang-ho * IMDB: Kwang-Ho Hong * Namu.wiki: 홍광호 Jeong Sun-Ah first production currently |height = 165cm ( ) |family = |occupation = Actor, Stage actor, Voice actor |works = }} Jeong Sun-Ah (정선아) is a South Korean musical stage actress who portrayed Misa Amane in the 2015 Korean-language version of Death Note: The Musical. External links * Namu.wiki (Korean): 정선아(뮤지컬 배우) Han Ji-Sang during the 2017 production currently |height = 176cm ( ) |family = |occupation = Actor, singer, musical stage actor |works = }} Han Ji-Sang (한지상) is a South Korean musical stage actor who portrayed Light Yagami in the 2017 Korean-language version of Death Note: The Musical. External links * Wikipedia: Han Ji-sang * Asian Wiki: Han Ji-Sang (1982) * Article: JYJ's Junsu and Han Ji Sang channel their 'Death Note' characters for 'Dazed and Confused' * Namu.wiki: 한지상 Ben during the 2017 production currently |height = 147.5cm ( ) |family = |occupation = Musical stage actress |works = }} Ben (벤) is a South Korean musical stage actress who portrayed Misa Amane in the 2017 Korean-language version of Death Note: The Musical. External links * Wikipedia: Ben (South Korean singer) * Instagram: mignonben * Twitter: mignonben * Namu.wiki (Korean): 벤(한국 가수) Russian cast Alexandr Kazmin currently |height = |family = |occupation = Musical stage actor, singer |works = }} Alexandr Kazmin (Александр Казьмин) performs as Light Yagami in the Russian-language songs for Death Note: The Musical. External links * Instagram: kazmin_official * VK: alexandrkazmin_offgroup Yaroslav Bayarunas currently |height = |family = |occupation = Musical stage actor, singer |works = }} Yaroslav Bayarunas (Ярослав Баярунас) performs as L in the Russian-language songs for Death Note: The Musical. External links * Instagram: yar2236 * VK: bayarunas Mercedesz Csampai currently |height = 157cm ( ) |family = |occupation = Musical actress, singer |works = }} Mercedesz Csampai (Мерседес Чампаи) is a Swedish musical actress who performs as Misa Amane in the Russian-language songs for Death Note: The Musical. In November 2018, it was announced that Mercedesz would no longer be performing as Misa due to her busy schedule with other projects.Pentgram's official VK account: announcement that Mercedesz Csampai will no longer perform as Misa. November 2, 2018. External links * Russian Wikipedia: Чампаи, Мерседес * VK: mercedeszcsampai_official * Website at artistgruppen.se: Mercedesz Csampai Trivia * Mercedesz speaks Swedish, British English, Russian, and Hungarian fluently. She also speaks Italian and French. She has performed in musical theatre in multiple languages. Elena Gazaeva currently |height = |family = |occupation = |works = }} Elena Gazaeva (Елена Газаева) performs as Rem in the Russian-language songs for Death Note: The Musical. External links * Russian Wikipedia: Газаева, Елена Борисовна * Instagram: elenagazaeva * VK: elena_gazaeva English cast Jeremy Jordan during demo recording currently |height = 5' 9" |family = |occupation = Actor, singer, dancer |works = Supergirl (TV show) }} Jeremy Jordan is an American actor and singer who sang the part of Light Yagami for the English-language New York demo album Death Note: The Musical. Prior to singing for the demo album, he was well-known in musical theatre. He has since moved on to star in The CW television series Supergirl. External links * Wikipedia: Jeremy Jordan (actor) * Official website: jeremy-jordan.com * Twitter: JeremyMJordan * Facebook: Jeremy Jordan * IMDB: Jeremy Jordan * Instagram: jeremymjordan Jarrod Spector during demo recording about currently |height = |family = |occupation = Actor, singer |works = }} Jarrod Spector is an American actor and singer who sang the part of L for the English-language New York demo album Death Note: The Musical. External links * Official site: jarrodspector.com * Wikipedia: Jarrod Spector * Twitter: jarrodspector * Facebook: Jarrod Spector * Instagram: jarrodspector Adrienne Warren during demo recording currently |height = |family = |occupation = Actress, singer, dancer |works = }} Adrienne Warren is an American actress and singer who sang the part of Misa for the English-language New York demo album Death Note: The Musical. External links: * Wikipedia: Adrienne Warren * IMDB: Adrienne Warren * IBDB: Adrienne Warren * Twitter: adriennelwarren * Instagram: adriennelwarren Crew Frank Wildhorn currently |family = |occupation = Composer, songwriter, playwright |works = }} Frank Wildhorn composed the music for Death Note: The Musical. He is an American composer and songwriter especially known for the play is Jekyll & Hyde and the song "Where Do Broken Hearts Go." Wildhorn's work is popular in Japan, and the Japanese production company HoriPro approach Wildhorn to work on the Musical. Wildhorn was not familiar with Death Note until he was approached about the project. In December 2014, Wildhorn had English demo tracks for the Musical recorded in a New York studio. Eight of the songs were released in 2015 as part of the promotion for the Tokyo and Korean productions. Frank Wildhorn with Never Complete souvenir.jpg|Wildhorn with a Never Complete Exhibition souvenirImage tweeted by the official Death Note The Musical account Aug 13, 2019. ;Relevant articles * The Man Who Set "Death Note" to Music: A Talk with Frank Wildhorn, Tokyo Weekender, April 13th, 2015. * Broadway composer Frank Wildhorn brings life to hit manga 'Death Note' on stage, Japan Times, April 2, 2015. ;External links * Official site: FrankWildhorn.com * Wikipedia: Frank Wildhorn * IMDB: Frank Wildhorn * IDBD: Frank Wildhorn * Twitter: FrankWildhorn * Facebook: Frank Wildhorn Ivan Menchell currently |family = |occupation = Writer, producer |works = }} Ivan Menchell wrote the script/book for Death Note: the Musical. He is an American writer and producer. In 2017, Menchell released several pages from the English-language Death Note: The Musical script, notably releasing some of the English lyrics and scenes.Tweet from Ivan Menchell quoting a line by Light from the English-language script, May 30, 2017. Quote: " "Even if it means sacrificing my own mind & soul, it's worth it. Because the world can't go on like this." -Light #deathnotemusical"Tweet from Ivan Menchell releasing a scene, June 19, 2017. Quote: "#DeathNoteMusical opens in 4 dyas!"Tweet from Ivan Menchell releasing a scene, June 20, 2017. Quote: "#DeathNoteMusical opens in 3 days!"Tweet from Ivan Menchell releasing a scene, June 21, 2017. Quote: "#DeathNoteMusical opens in 2 days!"Tweet from Ivan Menchell releasing the opening pages of Death Note: The Musical, June 22, 2017. Quote: "#DeathNoteMusical begins its tour tomorrow! Here's the opening scene. You'll have to imagine the rest. xo" Menchell has notably interacted well with fans through his Twitter, such as providing the English song titles when requested,Tweet from Ivan Menchell releasing the English song titles, March 17th, 2017. Quote: "here you go. #deathnotemusical musical numbers.", releasing the English lyrics to various songs when requested,Tweet from Ivan Menchell releasing the lyrics for Mortals and Fools, July 10th, 2017. Quote: "Here you go..."Tweet from Ivan Menchell releasing the lyrics for The Game Begins, September 11, 2017.Tweet from Ivan Menchell releasing the lyrics for Borrowed Time, October 7, 2017. and giving a shout-out to the Death Note Wiki's page for Death Note: The Musical.Tweet from Ivan Menchell linking to the Death Note: The Musical wiki page, December 3rd, 2016. Quote: "Wow. Everything there is to know." With a link to the Death Note: The Musical page. Ivan Menchell 2.jpg ;Relevant articles * Interview: Interview for Death Note: The Musical for Taiwan, April 30th, 2017. ;External links * IMDB: Ivan Menchell * IBDB: Ivan Menchell * Twitter: IvanMenchell Jack Murphy Jack Murphy wrote the lyrics for Death Note: The Musical. He is an American lyricist, composer, and author, and he has collaborated with composer Frank Wildhorn on numerous projects. ;External links * Official website: JackMurphyInc.com * IBDB: Jack Murphy Tamiya Kuriyama first production currently |family = |occupation = Director |works = }} Tamiya Kuriyama is a Japanese director who directed both the Japanese and Korean language performances of Death Note: The Musical in both 2015 and 2017. Musical Korean 2017 Misa Director L.jpg|Tamiya Kuriyama (center) with Ben (Misa, left), and Kim Junsu (L, right) ;Relevant articles * "舞台演出家"栗山民也が語る「デスノート」韓国版と日本版の違いは？(総合), Kstyle, April 16, 2015. ;External links * Japanese Wikipedia: 栗山民也 * IMDB: Tamiya Kuriyama Navigation References }} Category:Real people